Getting married is complicated!
by yellow 14
Summary: Rose and Scorpius are getting married. WITHOUT the complications of family, thank you very much! Written for HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge.


Disclaimer: Don't own and never will.

AN: This is the latest entry into HedwigBlack's Weekly Challenge.

Scorpius Malfoy swallowed hard as he looked up at the church and licked his lips nervously. To say he was scared would be something of an understatement. To say he was terrified would be the master of understatement. He looked over at his bride to be, better known as that annoyingly wonderful friend of his and the undeniably amazing girl Rose Weasley. She was smiling brightly, it was a wonder that anyone could look at her and he was pleased to see traces of fear on her face as well.

"Are you ready for this Rose?" he asked and Rose shook her head.

"Hell no!" she exclaimed loudly, before looking Scorpius in the eye. "But if we wait until we're ready, we'll be waiting the rest of our lives"

Scorpius nodded in agreement and taking her hand, they stepped through the doors of the registry office.

"Merlin, I was beginning to wonder if you'd ever get here," Albus joked as he watched the happy couple walk down the aisle. The two of them sent him an identical glare, but he ignored them, dressed as he was in a black dinner jacket, trousers and bottle-green shirt.

"After all the trouble we went to getting here? No chance!" Scorpius countered with a smirk.

The ceremony passes without incident, partially because (at least that's what Scorpius thinks) with the exception of Albus, neither of them has any family present. Eloping, it turns out, was a really good idea.

"Do you remember when we first decided to elope?" Rose asked with a smirk on her face. Scorpius smirked back.

"Of course I do!" he said with a smile. "It was during Teddy and Victoire's wedding wasn't it?"

"With the massively over-the top arrangements," Rose added as she let her memory slide back to that day.

"_I HATE this __b #%$y__ dress," Rose grumbled as she tried to straighten it out for what felt like the thousandth time. "Remind me never to get married Scor, I swear it's not worth the hassle."_

"_You could just elope," Scorpius replied with a smirk. "Just you, me, Albus and whoever you're actually marrying."_

"_You know, if I wasn't so scared that Grandma Weasley would probably kill me, I'd actually think about it," she joked. "She really loves weddings, especially family ones."_

"Merlin, I wasn't expecting it to be you back then," Rose said with a smile.

"Don't think I was either," Scorpius replied with a smile. "In fact, I remember how dad reacted when Uncle Theo suggested it."

"Who knows what the future holds?" Theodore asked with a small smile as he looked at Rose and Scorpius. "You two could get married."

_There was a sudden spluttering as Draco Malfoy suddenly choked on his tea and Theo laughed._

"_My only son marrying a Weasley?" he demanded with widening eyes. "Impossible!"_

"_Didn't you say the same about Ron and Hermione?" Theo pressed on with obvious amusement. "The two of them could just elope and the first thing you'd know about it is when they turn up to the world married."_

"_We're still here you know," Scorpius pointed out and Theo gave them an amused look._

"_Yes, but only in our minds," he replied with a smirk and Scorpius raised an eyebrow, more than a little amused at his favourite uncle's teasing._

"_We'll see you later then by vanishing into another part of your twisted mind," Scorpius replied and taking Rose by the hand (who was being surprisingly quiet) he led her out into the garden._

"It's a shame he isn't around to see this," Scorpius said with a smile. "I think he'd get a real laugh out of this."

"He would, wouldn't he?" Rose replied with a hint of sadness. "It's a shame he isn't around any more."

"I think he'd have definitely liked your dads reaction when we told him we were engaged," Scorpius said with a smile and Rose grinned with him as she remembered the day they told her parents.

"Daddy, there's something I'd like to tell you," Rose said nervously as her father bent over a particularly difficult weed.

"Yes Rosie, what is it?" he asked distractedly.

"_You know Scorpius right?" she asked and Ron laughed._

"_Should do by now. You've only been inviting him over to the Burrow for the better part of seven years now," he replied. "It's not like you're engaged to him, is it?"_

"_Actually dad, that's exactly what I'm going to tell you," Rose said with a smile. "Scorpius proposed and I said yes."_

_At this statement Ron fell over in shock spluttering._

"_You married to a-a-a Malfoy!" he asked incredulously and Rosie nodded with a smile that threatened to split her face in two._

"_B-b-but you're too young to get married! You've only-"_

"_Known him for seven years near enough," Rose finished_

"_B-b-b-b-" he stuttered away incoherently and Scorpius laughed._

"_Told you he'd take it that way," he said with a grin. "But it's going to be nothing compared to my dad. Are you ready?"_

"If we wait until we're ready, we'll be waiting the rest of our lives" Rose replied and the two of them set off for Malfoy Manor.

"It's a good thing he came round in the end," Scorpius said with a smile. "I'd hate to think what he'd have done to me otherwise."

"Of course he came around, he's got mum and me working on him," Rose replied with a smirk. "Never underestimate a Weasley/Granger woman."

"I've known you for seven years and still you surprise me," Scorpius said with a smile. "But Merlin am I glad we don't have to go through all the rigmarole of one of your grandma's wedding plans."

"She was a bit over the top," Rose said in agreement. "Do you remember what she was doing when we left?"

"How could I forget?"

Rose curled her lip in disgust as she watched a line of roses and lilies line the walls of the hall and she tugged at her uncomfortable robes.

"_Urgh, I swear that this is too much even by granny's standards," Rose complained. "It's enough to put you off the idea of marriage for good if this is what you have to go through."_

"_She is trying to do the best for you guys," Albus pointed out and Rose rolled her eyes._

"_She thinks that I shouldn't BE getting married yet and especially not to Scor," she moaned. "Much as I love her, I really can't TAKE any more of this stress!"_

"_Then just elope," Albus suggested raising his eyebrow slightly. "Just you, me and Scorpius."_

"I'm glad we did," she said as they reached the minister conducting the ceremony.

"So am I. Remind me to thank Al for having a brilliant idea for once in his life," Scorpius replied and the two of them turned to face the minister and the wedding proceeded.


End file.
